Chance
by Floral White
Summary: Post-War/Diabaikan, dibenci bahkan dituduh pembunuh oleh orang yang kau cintai rasanya lebih dari sekedar sakit. Tetapi benarkah, Sasuke begitu membenci Sakura dan masih menyalahkan gadis itu atas kematian Juugo. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari kekeliruannya saat Sakura sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya lagi. Apakah masih ada kesempatan atau sudah terlambat?/Twoshot, semi-canon(?)/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan angka 28 di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang mendekap _clipboard _terlihat sedikit bergetar. Mengambil napas panjang, ia memantapkan hati untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumah sakit Konoha tersebut.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu berwarna putih. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan, takut membuat pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah merasa terganggu.

Namun, sebelum ia tiba di pinggir ranjang, suara berat yang sarat akan kebencian menyapa pendengarannya, membuat Sakura membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pembunuh!"

Seperti biasanya, sebutan itu kembali terucap dari mulut pemuda itu.

Sakura tercekat, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah berupaya untuk menghalangi isakan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya terasa nyeri. Meskipun ia sudah seringkali mendengar hal ini sebelumnya, namun rasanya masih sama. Sakit. Sakit sekali mendengar tuduhan seperti itu dari mulut orang yang kau cintai.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya, sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat gigtannya terlampu keras. Mencoba menelan tangisnya, Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke ranjang pasien di depannya. Dimana berbaring seorang pemuda yang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu," ujar Sakura dengan suara serak. Dengan langkah kecil, gadis merah jambu itu terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Keluar!"

"T-tapi—"

"Keluar!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sendu Sasuke yang berbaring memunggunginya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk memeriksamu." Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Sakura kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "_Gomen nasai_…"

Suara pintu tertutup langsung terdengar di telinga pemuda yang tengah berbaring menatap langit sore yang sedikit mendung. Sama seperti keadaan hatinya yang baru kehilangan seorang rekan yang penitng.

.

.

.

Hujan deras tengah melanda Konoha, disertai dengan badai dan petir yang menggelegar. Tetapi sepertinya, hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di bawah hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Bibir bawahnya terlihat bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kulit putihnya mulai memucat, menandakan suhu tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kewajaran. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis muda itu tetap menyusuri jalanan yang mulai tergenang air. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur akibat hujan dan air matanya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Brukk!

Sepertinya, tubuh Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lututnya terasa lemas, tubuhnya mati rasa.

Namun tidak, gadis itu kembali berusaha bangkit, dengan sisa tenaganya.

Derasnya hujan membuat kepala Sakura yang tadinya penuh lumpur akibat terjatuh, kini bersih kembali. Masih dengan langkah sempoyongan, gadis itu berusaha untuk mencapai kediamannya.

"Cih, hanya karena hujan aku lemah begini. Tidak berguna!" Sakura mendesis, marah dengan betapa lemah dirinya.

Sakura seolah sudah tidak merasakan tubuhnya lagi, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Dan akhirnya, ia tiba di apartemen kecil yang dihadiahkan orang tuanya.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura kini meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekap erat foto tim tujuh di dadanya. _Emerald_-nya menatap sendu sosok Sasuke yang tengah cemberut di sana. Jarinya yang mengerut karena dingin mengusap perlahan gambar pemuda yang kini sangat membencinya itu.

Sakura tahu, karena kesalahannyalah Juugo meninggal. Kalau saja waktu itu ia lebih cepat tiba di rumah sakit. Kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Kalau saja ia menerima saran Shizune untuk tidak menangani operasi sebelumnya, _chakra _yang dimilikinya pasti akan cukup untuk membantu Juugo.

Kalau saja ia bisa menyelamatkan Juugo, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan membencinya seperti ini…

Mungkinkah, Sasuke memang membencinya dari dulu?

Seorang gadis bodoh menyebalkan yang kerjanya hanya mengajak kencan pemuda itu. Gadis lemah yang selalu menjadi beban bagi timnya. Gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan perasaannya.

Meski kini ia menjadi murid dari seorang _sannin_, bahkan kemampuan medisnya bisa dikatakan menyamai Tsunade. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengakui eksistensinya. Bahkan sekarang, pemuda itu sangat membencinya karena ia membiarkan rekan berharga pemuda itu meninggal ditangannya.

Seandainya saja ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke memaafkan dirinya. Namun sepertinya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura tidak bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan Juugo.

.

Lelah menangis, akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur. Meski begitu, terlihat masih ada air mata yang merembes melewati celah kelopak matanya. Bahkan isakan ringan masih terdengar melalui bibir tipisnya.

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras, tidak terlihat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Tubuh ringkih Sakura terlihat menggigil, selimut hanngatnya hanya menutupi bagian betisnya.

Suara halilintar kembali bersahutan, tetapi Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar. Fisiknya sakit, batinnyapun tidak kalah sakit. Rasa bersalah masih selalu menggerogotinya. Apalagi, sudah dua minggu ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sudi melihat dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan bahkan membenci diri sendiri.

Apakah ia memang benar-benar tidak berguna?

.

.

Paginya, Sakura bangun dalam keadaan pusing. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat pening di kepalanya. Tenggorokannya juga terasa sakit, dan matanya terasa sangat berat dan perih ketika berkedip.

Melirik jam weker di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, Sakura merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Sebagai seorang _iryonin_, ia sangat tahu bahwa tubuhnya tengah tidak sehat. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Untung saja hari ini ia libur, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat seharian. Atau mungkin, ia akan mengambil saran Ino untuk mengambil cuti. Mungkin bisa dicoba. Dalam keadaan begini, ia juga tidak mungkin bisa menolong pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Sasuke telah diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Selama itu juga, Sakura tidak pernah lagi mengambil tugas untuk mengecek kondisi pemuda itu secara langsung. Namun, ia selalu memantau keadaan Sasuke dengan meminta hasil laporan dari perawat yang menanganinya. Kemudian, ia akan memberikan saran dan jenis pengobatan yang menurutnya lebih cocok untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka dan mata Sasuke. Untuk sekarang, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura sudah tidak sanggup mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya pembunuh lagi. Ia juga tidak tahan diabaikan terus menerus. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sekarang ini adalah memberi ruang untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura akan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya di depan Sasuke lagi. Meski hal itu akan sangat sulit, mengingat mereka tinggal di satu desa yang sama. Bahkan di tim yang sama.

.

.

"Sakura-_san, _anda dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_," ujar seorang pria di balik topeng _anbu-_nya.

Sakura yang tengah memeriksa laporan medis di mejanya mengerutkan kening, ia kemudian mengangguk pada pria di balik topeng yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi…"

Dan poof!

Pria tersebut menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap putih.

Sakura mendesah, merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia kemudian memanggil Shizune untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

"Pergilah, aku akan memastikan ini semua beres." Shizune mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar dari kantornya, "Cepatlah, kau tahu Tsunade-_sama _tidak suka menunggu," ujarnya menyeringai.

Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih, _senpai_," ungkap Sakura sepenuh hati.

"Cepatlah!" usir Shizune.

Sakura membuka jas putih yang dikenakannya, lalu berlari keluar dari ruangannya menuju kantor _shisou-_nya.

.

.

.

.

Melenguh pelan, Sakura turun dari ranjang nyamannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit tatkala sinar matahari yang terlampau cerah menyapa penglihatannya. Melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa senagaja tatapannya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Bahkan setelah satu bulan, Sasuke sama sekali belum bersedia berbicara dengannya. Apalagi berbicara, memandangnya saja pemuda itu sangat enggan.

Sakura menyalakan _shower_, membiarkan air dingin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hari ini, gadis itu akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke lagi. Meski Sakura sudah memastikan penolakan dan kata-kata kasar yang akan diterimanya nanti, tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk menemui pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelahnya, ia tidak akan mengganggu pemuda itu lagi. Biarlah, biarlah Sasuke membenci dirinya seumur hidupnya. Jika itu bisa membuat Sasuke puas, lagipula Sakura sadar itu semua kesalahan dirinya sehingga Juugo meninggal. Dan inilah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya, Sasuke menjadi sangat membencinya.

.

Setelah sarapan hanya dengan sepotong roti dan segelas susu, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah murung. Gadis itu menggenggam erat sebuah botol kecil yang merupakan obat racikannya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu, keadaan mata pemuda itu tidak stabil. Karena itu, dalam dua minggu belakangan ini, ia meneliti berbagai macam jenis tanaman obat dan meraciknya sendiri.

Sakura menatap sendu botol bening yang berisi cairan merah muda di tangannya. ia tersenyum lirih, lalu menggenggam erat benda tersebut di dalam kepalan tangannya.

_Setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, Sasuke-kun_, batinnya.

Cuaca yang tadinya sangat cerah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Gumpalan awan hitam menutupi cahaya matahari. Sakura mendongak, sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah akan hujan," gumamnya. Merasakan hawa yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit lebih, Sakura berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Kembali keraguan merayap di hatinya. Tangan kanannya yang bersiap untuk mengetuk hanya melayang di udara. Sepertinya, ia masih tidak siap menerima penolakan Sasuke lagi. Namun, Sakura menguatlan diri. Ia juga sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Menghembuskan napas, Sakura mulai mengetuk pintu rumah besar di depannya. Gadis itu sengaja menyembunyikan _chakra-_nya, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan keluar jika merasakan kehadiran dirinya. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang kian lama terdengar mendekat.

Pintupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Tergambar jelas ketidak sukaan Sasuke melihat Sakura di depan rumahnya. Bahkan, ia tidak bersedia melihat ke arah gadis itu. Sasuke memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," sahut Sakura lirih. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan botol kecil yang di bawanya. "Ini obat untuk matamu, semoga bisa sedikit meringankan—"

Botol kecil tersebut jatuh hingga pecah karena Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura kasar. "Aku tidak butuh!" sinisnya.

Sakura menunduk, menatap ramuan yang dibuatnya merembes ke dalam tanah karena botol yang menampungnya pecah. Dan tanpa bisa di tahannya, setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sakura, mengabaikan perintah Sasuke.

"Cih, pergilah, pembunuh!"

Sakura tersentak, hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan kini, lelehan air mata keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Punggungnya bergetar, isakan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku," mohon Sakura kembali. Gadis itu hanya ingin Sasuke memaafkannya, dan setelahnya Sakura tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, masih enggan memandang Sakura. "Memangnya kau bisa mengembalikannya, eh," sinis Sasuke. Manik kelamnya menyipit menatap gerbang rumahnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Sakura mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Bbir bawahnya sudah berdarah, karena gigitannya yang begitu kuat. "Aku bukan Tuhan, Sasuke," ujarnya di sela-sela isakannnya.

Sasuke sekilas melirik Sakura yang tengah menunduk di depannnya. "Pergilah!" usirnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung, dengan mata sembab dan isakan yang semakin tidak terkendali. Hujan sudah mulai turun, membasahi bumi Konoha. Namun, Sakura hanya diam mematung. Kakinya terasa di paku ke tanah, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tatapan matanya sendu, tertuju pada pintu rumah yang baru tertutup.

"Maaf…"

Hiks, hiks…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke,"

Sakura mulai bergumam permohonan maaf, meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

Tubuh Sakura mulai menggigil akibat air hujan, namun gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari depan rumah Sasuke.

"Maaf…"

Dan ketika di rasa tubuhnya mulai melemah, Sakura lalu berbalik meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan gontai.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," lirihnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Sakura mendongak dengan mata terpejam, merasakan tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangan kanannya bergetar, mengusap pelan wajahnya yang basah karena hujan dan air matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lirih menatap kabur awan hitam yang menurunkan bebannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan sakura melangkah kembali menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Sakura menatap pandangan ganjil di angkasa. Sekumpulan asap hitam yang entah berasal dari apa, dan berikutnya sebuah kobaran api terlihat membumbung tinggi membelah derasnya hujan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura langsung melesat menuju sumber api berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke menggebrak dinding kamarnya sesaat setelah merasakan _chakra _Sakura perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya. Kilatan petir membuat wajah frustasi Sasuke terlihat sekejap di dalam ruangan yang gelap, karena ia sengaja tidak menghidupkan penerangan di dalam kamarnya.

Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Setiap kali ia melhat Sakura, ada kebencian yang entah datang darimana. Namun di sisi lain, ketika dirinya berkata kasar dan menyebut Sakura sebagai pembunuh, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya.

Semakin ia menyalahkan dan membenci Sakura atas kematian Juugo, semakin kuat pula rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dirinya.

Karena itulah, Sasuke berusaha untuk menjauh dari gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu, bahkan melihat Sakura.

Ya, karena Sakuralah Juugo mati. Karena dialah rekanmu yang sudah kau anggap saudara itu menyusul kakakmu. Namun, tahu 'kah kau Sasuke, Sakura itu bukan Tuhan. Dia hanyalah dokter yang juga manusia biasa. Lalu, kamu sendiri disebut apa? Bukankah kau juga membunuh korbanmu yang mungkin memiliki orang yang mencintai mereka.

Namun perbedaannya, Sakura mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Juugo, tetapi kau malah sebaliknya. Pernahkah kau memikirkannya, eh?

Brak!

Kini, sasaran Sasuke adalah meja kayu di samping jendela kamarnya. Benda tersebut menjadi tidak berbentu lagi, menyisakan potongan-potongan kayu kecil akibat pukulan Sasuke yang cukup kuat.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah frustasi yang tersembunyi di kedua tangannya.

Hujan dan badai di luar sana semakin menjadi saja, kilatan petir dan suara menggelegar juga tidak hentinya saling bersahutan. Entahada apa dengan Konoha, sudah seminggu ini hujan dan badai terus menyambangi desa tersembunyi tersebut.

Sasuke kembali mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia sungguh frustasi dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu sekarang ini. Manik kelamnya kini berubah merah, terlihat mneyeramkan di dalam kegelapan. Melalui jendela kamarnya, Sasuke menatap derasnya hujan yang tengah melanda. Deru angin juga terdengar jelas olehnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit merinding akibat suhu yang semakin menurun.

Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?

Sasuke tersentak, kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Sakura. Pemuda itu mendecih pelan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang timbul di hatinya.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli!"

Sasuke berusaha menyangkal. Pemuda itu kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh, berharap pikirannya tidak kalut dan hatinya bisa sedikit tenang. Sejujurnya, Sasukepun sedikit bingung dengan dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Marah, kesal, kecewa, khawatir…takut.

Sasuke menggeleng, merasa frustasi dengan emosi yang berkecamuk.

Kemudian, suara ketel di atas kompor membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya. Sasuke lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir.

Sasuke duduk tenang sembari menyesap teh dengan aroma yang baru diseduhnya. Ia menghirup sebentar aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari tehnya, baru menyesapnya perlahan. Udara dingin akibat hujan membuat teh hangat tersebut terasa lebih nikmat di lidah Sasuke.

Trak!

Tiba-tiba, cangkir yang tengah dipegang oleh Sasuke sedikit retak, meski tidak sampai membuat isinya tumpah. Dan seketika itu juga, bayangan Sakura muncul di kepalanya. sasuke sedikit kalut, ia langsung menaruh cangkir porselen tersebut di atas meja.

Sasuke menatap intens cangkir yang retak tersebut, ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gundah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke kemudian mendengus, lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Namun, ketika melewati ruang tengah, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamarnya saat merasakan sebuah _chakra _yang mendekat ke kediamannya. Dan tidak lama, ketukan samar terdengar di depan pintu rumahnya.

Meski diabaikannya, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk tentang kedatangan orang ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tajam bangunan yang kini telah hangus di hadapannya. Meski masih sedikit sakit, pemuda itu memaksakan dirinya menggunakan _sharingan_-nya untuk menemukan sekiranya ada korban. Namun sepertinya nihil, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin saja mereka semua bisa menyelamatkan diri sebelum api menghanguskan semua bangunan ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban. Apakah kebakaran ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, atau memang disengaja. Seandainya memang disenagaj, siapa yang melakukannya dan apa alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Masih dalam penyelidikan," sahut Shikamaru.

Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan tersebut, bentuknya hanya tinggal kayu yang sudah gosong. Sasuke mengernyit, ia melihat pancaran _chakra _namun lemah berkedip-kedip di balik tumpukan reruntuhan.

"Aku menemukan seseorang!" seru Sasuke .

Di belakangnya, Shikamaru mengikuti. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk memindahkan tumpukan kayu dan batubata yang hancur.

Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu tatkala melihat siapa yang terbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Sakura!"

Namun gadis itu tidak sendirian, dipelukannya terkapar seorang gadis kecil yang kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

Shikamaru langsung mengambil gadis di pelukan Sakura dan memeriksa organ vitalnya. "Dia masih hidup," ujar Shikamaru, "bagaimana dengan Sakura?" liriknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku, Hatinya mencelos, tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya seolah dirajam ribuan jarum. Meski matanya sudah berdenyut sakit, ia masih mengaktifkan _sharingan -_nya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari gadis itu.

Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke berharap _sharingan-_nya salah.

Shikamaru yang melihat ini langsung berdiri, ia sangat mengerti tanpa Sasuke memberitahu. "Kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengabaikan Shikamaru, dunianya seolah runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia lalu mengangkat Sakura perlahan dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tetesan air membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah pucat Sakura. Meski matanya terasa nyeri, ia masih berusaha melihat tanda-tanda kemungkinan gadis itu masih bisa diselamatkan. Namun sepertinya, tidak ada peluang lagi. Sasuke tahu itu, tetapi tidak ingin mempercayainya. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk membuat Sakura kembali bernafas, pasti ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat gadis itu kembali membuka matanya.

Dan Sasuke masih berharap, _sharingan-_nya salah kali ini.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah…"

Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga lagi.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan rekannya lagi.

Tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya gadis yang diakuinya.

Tidak ingin kehilangan tempat untuk kembali—karena Sakura adalah rumahnya.

Apakah ia terlambat?

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally, publish juga fic gaje buat ultahnya Saku yang udah kelewat seminggu, tapi tetep nekad buat publish hohohho…

Gomen untuk typo(s) dan plot hole juga alur yang ngalur ngidul xD

fic ini bakalan tamat di chap depan, karena emang cuman dua chap :3

Mind to Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade menatap anak didiknya lembut, tangannya terulur merapikan helaian merah jambu Sakura yang menutupi pipi pucat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana perasanmu, Sakura?"

"Lebih baik, _shisou_," ujar Sakura tersenyum lemah. _Emerald_ yang biasanya terlihat bening dan penuh semangat itu seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari saku jasnya. "Istirahatlah," sarannya pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putrinya itu.

Setelah selesai menyuntikkan semacam cairan ke dalam selang infus Sakura, Tsunade lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura kembali jatuh dalam tidurnya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil, betapa sangat bersyukurnya diirnya ketika Sakura mampu bertahan dan masih bernapas hingga saat ini. Mengusap pelan pipi pucat gadis itu, ia lalu memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada anak didiknya.

Tsunade melangkah keluar, menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup keras dari tumit sepatunya yang runcing. Tapi, belum sempat ia menutup pintu ruang rawat Sakura, tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada jendela yang masih terbuka. Mau tidak mau, wanita itu kembali masuk ke kamar Sakura dan menutup salah satu jendela yang masih terbuka tersebut.

Namun, ketika Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya, entah kenapa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup jendela itu. Wanita beriris madu itu hanya menarik tirainya, dan membiarkan daun jendela tersebut tetap terbuka.

Ketika menutup pintu kamar Sakura, senyum sangat tipis terukir di bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu terus menyala merah di tengah kegelapan. Sedetikpun, sang pemilik mata tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari salah satu jendela yang tirainya terbang keluar tertiup angin. Nyanyian serangga malam serta angin dingin seolah menjadi sahabat baginya beberapa malam ini. Desahan frustasi terdengar memudar oleh suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

Sejujujurnya, Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan apa yang tengah di lakukannya sekarang. Setelah pelatihan yang sangat melelahkan dengan Kakashi yang membuatnya menguras seluruh _chakra-_nya, ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri di tengah malam yang sangat dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Seharusnya, ia tidur dan beristirahat di rumah, bukannya keluyuran di tengah malam. Namun, perasaan membingungkan yang selalu menghantuinya membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ketika akan menutup matanya, bayangan Sakura yang tidak bernyawa selalu bermain dalam pikirannya. Ada ketakutan yang menelusup di hatinya, jika gadis yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan Juugo itu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Sekalipun ia merasa membenci gadis merah jambu yang kini terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika gadis itu menghilang selamanya, bahkan terlintas saja tidak pernah.

Sasuke ingat, bagaimana jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak ketika mengira Sakura sudah tidak bernyawa dalam pelukannya waktu itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan bumi yang dipijaknya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sakura yang akan meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan dirinya.

Ia baru menyadarinya, bagaimana berpengaruhnya kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya yang lebih banyak diselimuti kegelapan. Sasuke sendiri tidak benar-benar membenci gadis itu atas kepergian Juugo, karena Sasuke memang tidak akan mampu untuk membenci Haruno Sakura sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Setiap kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Sakura beberapa waktu lalu, secara tidak langsung membuat dirinya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang dirasakan gadis itu. Sasuke memang bisa berbohong dengan tindakan dan ucapannya, namun ia tidak akan mampu membohongi hatinya.

Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan dengan kepergian Juugo dan mulai menyalahkan Sakura. Karena awalnya, ia berharap banyak pada gadis merah jambu itu untuk bisa menyelamatkan pemuda berbadan kekar itu. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain dan Juugo memang sudah mencapai batasnya di dunia ini. Kemudian, Sasuke mulai melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain untuk mengalihkan emosinya. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, kematian tidak akan pernah bernegosiasi dengan siapapun. Tapi kenapa harus menyalahkan Sakura atas semua yang menimpanya?

Hingga sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura.

Ada rasa kecewa, marah kesal dan benci atas takdir yang telah digariskan, namun kenapa harus melampiaskannya pada gadis merah jambu yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak, Sasuke tidak membenci Sakura, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mampu membenci gadis itu terlepas dengan sikap kasar yang selalu ditunjukannya.

Tapi kenapa ia membuat Sakura sebagai pelampiasan atas kemarahan, kekecewaan, kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Tetapi yang ia tahu, dirinya merasa sakit melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam dendam dan kegelapan, nampaknya Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan apa sesungguhnya yang diinginkan oleh dirinya (tentunya juga Itachi).

Apakah sekarang ia menyesal?

Jawabannya tetap sama.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang sangat sehingga membuatnya berada disini sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lemah melihat Naruto diseret keluar oleh Ino. _Emerald _itu kembali terlihat sayu saat pintu ruang rawatnya tertutup rapat, semua teman-temannya sudah pulang dan ia merasa kesepian.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Matanya menatap sendu langit-langit ruangannya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak ia siuman, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah mengunjunginya.

Apa mungkin pemuda itu mengharapkannya mati saja?

Memikirkan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini, membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan buliran air mata yang merembes melalui kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Apa sudah tidak ada harapan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi.

Memangnya Sasuke pernah menganganggapnya teman?

Kendati Sasuke sangat membencinya sekarang, Sakura masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaan yang yang sudah mulai terpupuk waktu mereka masih _genin_. Gadis itu sadar, perasaannya memang tidak akan pernah terbalas, namun apa mau dikata. Sudah seringkali ia mencoba untuk melupakan rasa menyesakkan itu, tapi selalu saja gagal bahkan rasa itu tumbuh semakin kuat.

Apa mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia bisa melupakan Sasuke dan berpindah ke lain hati?

"Sakura."

Sakura bergegas menyeka air matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memasuki ruang rawatnya.

Sai datang dengan senyum biasa yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau terlihat mengerikan," komentarnya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sai," tukas Sakura dengan suara seraknya. "Kau perhatian sekali mengunjungiku hari ini?" tanyanya. Memang dalam satu hari ini, Sai sudah berkunjung lebih dari tiga kali.

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Yah, aku sedang berbaik hati dan kasihan melihat keadaanmu," jawabnya acuh.

Sakura mendengus rendah, lalu melirik sekeranjang apel yang dibawakan Sai. "Untukku bukan?"

Sai mengikuti tatapan Sakura, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, tapi kalau kau ingin, aku bisa memberimu satu," ucapnya polos seraya mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam keranjang.

Mulut Sakura berkedut kesal, rasanya ia ingin menghajar wajah _innocent _rekan satu timnya itu.

"Nah, aku pulang, cepat sembuh, jelek." Sai melenggang keluar pintu, meninggalkan Sakura dengan sebuah apel di atas meja.

Benar-benar, hanya sebuah.

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata saat mendengar pintu tertutup. Ia sedikit menggulirkan kepalanya, sehingga dapat melihat langit senja melalui jendela kamar rawatnya yang terbuka.

Pandangannya kosong, seolah-olah tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Beberapa menit kemudian, kelopak matanya terpejam dan Sakura terjebak dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah-engah, buliran keringat membasahi dahi hingga lehernya. Matanya berdenyut sakit, kepalanya terasa mau pecah dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan nyeri. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengalami hal ini, tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali belum berniat untuk ke rumah sakit.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu dengan kondisinya saat ini, namun ia masih saja keras kepala untuk menggunakan _sharingan_-nya tiap malam.

"_Kuso_!"

Merangkak turun dari ranjangnya, Sasuke mencari obat yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Dengan penglihatan seadanya, ia dapat menemukan obat tersebut dengan susah payah dan langsung menelannya beberapa butir. Dengan tubuh di lantai dan kepala tergeletak di kasur, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya karena efek obat tersebut sudah mulai terasa.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, rasa nyeri tersebut berangsur menghilang. Sasuke merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring dengan posisi janin. Kendati sudah sedikit mereda, namun efek penggunaan _sharingan -_nya beberapa malam terakhir ini masih terasa sakit, karena memang matanya masih belum pulih benar. Kegiatannya tiap malam mengawasi Sakura di rumah sakit sama sekali tidak membantu penyembuhan matanya.

.

.

Gelap.

Sasuke menahan napas ketika membuka matanya. Menutup matanya sejenak, ia berharap apa yang ditakutinya tidak terjadi. Namun, kegelapan masih saja menyambutnya. Kemudian, sinar rembulan menelusup melewati celah jendela, membuatnya mendesah lega.

"_Sudah malam_," pikirnya.

Turun dari ranjang, Sasuke meraba dinding kamarnya kemudian menyalakan lampu. Seketika, ruangan tersebut terang benderang. Beberapa buku dan gulungan serta selimut tergeletak di ubin, belum lagi barang-barang yang seharusnya berada di atas meja kini berserakan di lantai. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke merapikan kamar tidurnya sebelum membersihkan diri.

.

Setelah mengganjal perut dengan makanan seadanya, Sasuke keluar dari komplek Uchiha seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tetapi, untuk malam ini ia sedikit terlambat, karena hampir menjelang sepertiga malam.

Memasuki area rumah sakit, Sasuke berjalan ke bagian belakang gedung tersebut. Kalau malam-malam sebelumnya ia hanya akan mengawasi dari luar, kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk memanjat ke kamar Sakura dan masuk melalui jendela.

Melangkah pelan menuju ranjang pasien, Sasuke mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyamankan diri di sana.

Ia menatap nanar tubuh mungil yang beberapa hari yang lalu hampir tidak bernyawa itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi di dadanya.

Helaian merah jambu Sakura menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat untuk menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga. Sontak, ia menarik tangannya ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Sakura.

Sasuke membeku menatap telapak tangannya, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sakura. Bagaimana ia menepis kasar botol obat diberikan gadis itu padanya, melempar sepiring apel yang sudah diiris untuknya dan ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk menyakiti Sakura hanya dengan sebelah tangannya ini. Belum lagi, kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, aku … "

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar jelas meskipun dengan volume rendah karena keadaan ruangan itu yang memang sunyi. Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, kata-katanya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Maaf … " Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun ia tahu Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya, Sasuke menggumamkan kata itu beberapa kali dengan kepala tertunduk. Ekspresi Sasuke tersembunyi dengan baik oleh kegelapan malam.

Akhirnya fajar menjelang. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung pulang setelah fajar, tapi kali ini ia masih betah untuk duduk dengan posisi yang sama saat pertamakali datang. Mata hitamnya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah apel di samping ranjang Sakura.

Ia menjangkau apel tersebut dan mulai mengupasnya. Apel memang buah kesukaan Sakura, mungkin ia bisa membawa buah tersebut besok malam.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. keadaan kamarnya masih gelap dan matahari nampaknya belum muncul. Sakura bersusah payah mencoba untuk duduk, tubuhnya terasa kaku hanya berbaring terus.

Sakura menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangannya, tidak ada yang berubah dan masih tetap sama. "_Aku masih di rumah sakit, _" batinnya. Ia mendesah, menatap jendela yang terbuka. Keningnya mengernyit, menerka siapa yang kiranya sepagi ini menjenguknya.

Ia menggeleng, tidak mungkin ada orang yang pagi-pagi sekali datang berkunjung. Mungkin semalam, Tsunade lupa menutup jendelanya.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang," gumamnya bosan.

Merasakan tenggorokannya kering saat bicara, Sakura menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Ia juga melihat irisan apel di atas piring yang terlihat baru selesai dikupas karena warnanya masih putih bersih. Sakura membawa piring kecil tersebut ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, _Shishou_," ujarnya pelan sembari menikmati apel segar, mengira Tsunadelah yang mengupaskannya apel tersebut.

.

.

Siang itu, akhirnya Sakura mendapat izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah berkali-kali memohon pada Tsunade. Pada awalnya, Tsunade memang menyarankannya menginap beberapa hari lagi hingga kondisi tubuhnya stabil, namun Sakura tetap keras kepala ingin pulang.

"Aku akan mengirim perawat untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," ujar Tsunade sembari membantu Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Di samping kiri Sakura, Shizune ikut memapah gadis merah jambu itu hingga duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Terimakasih, _Shishou_." Sakura tersenyum lebar pada mentornya, namun tidak mencapai matanya.

Tsunade sadar akan hal itu.

"Hm, cepatlah sembuh." Tsunade menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu pamit pada gurunya.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-_sama_." Kizashi memberikan senyum kecil, lalu mendorong kursi roda putrinya.

Tsunade mengangguk pada Kizashi, lalu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan pasien, lalu melihat sebuah benda di bawah ranjang Sakura.

Membungkuk untuk mengambil benda putih yang sudah terlihat kotor itu, Tsunade lalu membuang potongan perban tersebut ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Tangannya memutar-mutar setangkai dafodill putih yang masih segar. Desahan rendah keluar dari bibir mungilnya, memikirkan siapa yang tiap pagi menaruh bunga kesukaanya di atas nakas.

Seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kondisi Sakura sudah sangat membaik dan sekarang hanya menunggu pemulihan sehingga ia bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Setiap hari, teman-temannya datang menjenguk secara bergantian, mulai dari pagi hari seperti Naruto yang selalu mampir sebelum berangkat berlatih. Ino biasanya akan datang siang hari atau sore hari setelah selesai bekerja atau tengah tidak jadwal di rumah sakit.

Seperti ucapan Tsunade, setiap hari ada perawat yang rutin memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Kadang juga Tsunade Sendiri yang datang jika tidak terlalu sibuk.

Namun, hanya ada sau orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menjenguknya, mulai dari ia masih di rumah sakit hingga sekarang.

Sakura merasa bodoh. Mana mungkin dia akan datang, Sasuke sangat membencinya sekarang.

Merasakan punggungnya sedikit kaku karena hanya berbaring terus selama dua jam terakhir, Sakura memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

Menaruh bunga dafodill tersebut di dalam vas berisi air, Sakura melangkah tertaih menuju balkon kamarnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit merinding saat udara malam membelai kulitnya yang telanjang. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, matanya menatap langit malam yang cerah. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Pikirannya melayang pada orang tertentu tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Bibir keringnya melapalkan nama seseorang yang selalu membuatnya mengeluarkana air mata. Mungkin, dirinya memang seorang masokis sejati.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … " gumamnya dengan sorot mata kosong dan suara serak. Kendati hatinya menangis, namun setetespun air matanya tidak jua keluar.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dari gelapnya malam, muncul sosok yang selalu mengawasinya setiap malam dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesaat, Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya membuat lelaki itu menegang.

Setelah memastikan Sakura hangat dengan balutan selimut tebalnya, ia langsung keluar dari jendela dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini, kondisi tubuhnya sudah stabil meskipun masih belum dapat melakukan misi keluar desa. Untuk sementara, Sakura hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha kendati hanya paruh waktu. Tsunade sangat membatasi jam kerja anak didiknya, takut jikalau kondisi tubuh Sakura menurun.

"Pulanglah … " Tsunade menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat, mengambil alih tugas Sakura yang tengah memeriksa seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah.

Awalnya Sakura ingin menolak, namun melihat tatapan tegas gurunya membuatnya tidak punya piihan. Tidak ingin berdebat juga, Sakura akhirnya mematuhi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya dengan senyum kecil.

Tsunade mengangguk, menatap punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu. "Kau dan Sasuke sama saja," desahnya.

.

.

Mendongak melihat senja yang membentang di ufuk barat, Sakura berdiam sejenak di tengah jalan merenungkan sesuatu. Wajah lelahnya sedikit berseri sesaat setelah sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. menghembuskan napas panjang, gadis itu berbalik dari jalan arah rumahnya menuju j ke luar desa.

Di dekat desa, ada sebuah bukit kecil dengan pemandangan langit malam yang menakjubkan. Dulu ia sering kesana bersama Ino atau juga Naruto jika sedang tidak misi. Menikmati hamparan langit malam yang dihiasi milyaran bintang dan menikmati keheningan yang nyaman.

Tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang sedikit kelelahan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan dan perasaannya juga terasa sedikit lebih baik.

Sebelum keluar desa, Sakura menyempatkan diri membeli makanan manis untuk disantapnya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tuntutan perutnya yang terus menggerutu meminta diisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba menghentikan langkahnya melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, dan turun menuju pemuda itu yang sudah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku baik," sahut Sasuke dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau naik saja di punggung Akamaru," sarannya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tidak!"

Kiba hanya mendengus, melirik diam-diam Sasuke yang nampaknya tengah menahan sakit yang teramat. Sepertinya, _chakra _pemuda itu benar-benar habis. Memang, misi mereka cukup sulit dan membutuhkan tenaga dan waktu yang lumayan lama hingga dapat membekuk target.

"Argh!"

Geraman Sasuke membuat Kiba terkejut, apalagi ketika Sasuke berlutut memegang kepalanya.

"Sasuke, jangan keras kepala. Cepat naik ke punggung Akamru, Konoha hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi." Kiba terus memaksa Sasuke, namun tetap saja pemuda itu tidak menggubris.

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Kyaa …!"

Teriakan feminim itu tentunya bukan milik Sasuke. Seketika, tubuh Sasuke menegang dan langsung berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah berlari dengan sisa _chakra_-nya menuju sumber suara.

"Sasuke!" Kiba berteriak, mengikuti Sasuke bersama Akamaru.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit karena terhempas oleh pukulan yang sangat keras. Sudut mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Napasnya tersengal berat, penglihatannya sedikit mengabur. Makanan-makanan yang dibelinya tercecer di tanah dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak akibat pukulan yang diterimanya. Sakura sudah tidak memperhatikan ucapan meremehkan sekelompok orang yang berniat menyusup ke Konoha itu. kalau saja ia lebih kuat, tidak lemah seperti ini.

_Uhuk!_

Sakura terbatuk, kembali darah kental meluncur dari mulutnya membasahi tanah di bawahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang kau harus mati muda."

Sakura tidak memedulikannya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan melakukan sesuatu. Namun sayang, tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bergerak.

"Cepat selesaikan!"

Sakura mendengar salah seorang dari mereka berbicara. Dengan samar-samar, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya dengan pedang terhunus. Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir sia-sia seperti ini?

Melihat pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Sakura mendongak dengan susah payah. Lengan pria bertubuh gembul dan kekar itu mulai mengayun dan bersiap menghujamkan pedang panjang menuju padanya. Sontak, Sakura menutup matanya. Takut untuk melihat kematian datang menjemputnya.

Namun, sepasang lengan besar merengkuh tubuhnya. Dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Sakura tidak tahu itu hanyalah halusinasinya atau bukan, wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya kini menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … "

Kegelapan langsung menyelubunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan sekujur badannya terasa nyeri. Tenggorokannya kering dan bibirnya kaku untuk dibuka. Pandangannya yang mengabur perlahan-lahan mulai jelas.

Ia tahu dimana ruangan ini, rumah sakit lagi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Sakura menggulirkan kepalanya, melihat Shizune yang datang dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto langsung berlari dan menghampiri ranjang Sakura. Langsung saja, pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh kurus sahabatnya dengan hati-hati.

Sakura merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar saat memeluknya. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, gadis itupun ikut menangis haru.

"Aku sangat takut, Sakura-_chan_," gumam Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Sakura mencoba menghibur sahabat tercintanya.

"Aku sangat takut saat Kiba dan Akamaru membawamu dan Sasuke dalam keadaan luka parah seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto masih mengoceh dengan kepala terselip di bahu Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari tubuh Sakura membeku setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"S-Sasuke … _kun_."

Jadi, apa yang dlilihatnya bukan hanya halusinasi atau mimpi saja, yang waktu itu benar-benar Sasuke. Sakura masih tidak bergerak, dunianya seolah berhenti. Pikirannya kalut, ia takut. "B-bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" lirihnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, pandangannya mengabur akibat air mata yang membludak keluar.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan lengan bajunya. Seperti biasa, pemuda pirang itu mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal. "Jangan khawatir Sakura-_chan_, dia baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu Naruto berbohong.

"Nah, bisa kau keluar sebentar Naruto. Aku ingin mengganti baju Sakura." Shizune menyatakan, sudah siap dengan pakaian baru di tangannya.

Naruto merengut, lalu menatap kesal Shizune. "Tidak bisa aku disini saja, aku tidak akan melihat," tolaknya.

Shizune melotot, kemudian menendang pantat Naruto hingga keluar ruangan.

Wanita itu kemudian beralik menuju Sakura. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, sembari mengecek bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura yang dililit perban.

"A-aku tidak tahu … " sahut Sakura dengan suara serak. Tatapannya kosong ke arah luar jendela.

Shizune menatap prihatin pada _kouhai-_nya yang sekarang sudah melampaui dirinya. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita itu mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dia tidak ingin mendorong Sakura dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu saat ini sudah malam atau belum, atau mungkin masih siang. Semenjak bangun beberapa saat yang lalu, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Hati-hati, ia mencoba untuk duduk kendati sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

"_Ugh_!"

Sasuke meringis, menahan nyeri di sekitar matanyanya serta pergelangan tangan kirinya. Akhirnya, setelah berusaha dengan susah payah, pemuda itu dapat menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang pasien dengan sebuah bantal sebagai penyangga punggungnya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, deritan pintu menyapa telinganya dan teriakan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membautnya berjengit kaget.

"Sasukee!"

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk oleh pelukan maut pemuda berisik penyuka ramen yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya.

"Lepas _baka_!" ketus Sasuke, berusaha keluar dari jeratan lengan Naruto.

Naruto seolah-olah tidak peduli, ia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Syukurlah, kau juga sudah siuman. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kalian."

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Sasuke membeku. Ia mengabaikan celotehan Naruto, bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan pelukan Naruto padanya yang masih belum dilepas hingga saat ini. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, bagaimana kondisi gadis merah jambu itu sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaiman luka-lukanya?

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak, langsung menepis lengan Naruto di bahunya. "Hn."

Naruto nampak menghela napas, lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan menjatuhkan pantatnya disana.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Naruto lirih. "Tapi mungkin nanti saja, setelah keadaanmu lebih baik," sambungnya cepat.

Kendati kedua matanya tengah tidak bisa melihat sekarang, Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Apa?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan sekilas menatap wajah Sasuke sebelum mnegalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. "Kau dan Sakura …" Naruto terdiam, masih menyusun kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagamana dia?" Ada nada kehawatiran dalam ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, lalu mendesah pelan. "Dia sudah siuman beberapa saat yang lalu," jawabnya. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena luka-luka yang dialaminya cukup serius, untuk sementara ia hanya bisa diam di ranjang pasien." Naruto menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sendu.

Setelah memaksa Tsunade untuk menjelaskan kondisi Sakura saat ini, Naruto merasa cukup terpukul. Apalagi ditambah dengan informasi keadaan Sasuke, ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabat. Ia tidak ada disana saat mereka dalam kesulitan.

Naruto menyesal dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia hanya berharap Tsunade dapat melakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Pertanyaan yang bercokol di kepalanya belakangan ini terlupakan untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

"Operasi, huh!"

Sasuke mendengus, mengusap pelan lilitan perban baru yang dipasang Tsunade.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Tsunade menjelaskan tentang kondisinya dan memberinya beberapa alternatif terkait dengan matanya. Wanita itu lebih menyarankan untuk menjalani operasi meskipun proses penyembuhannya membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Artinya, Sasuke tidak akan mampu menggunakan _dojutsu-_nya untuk sementara waku. Bukan hanya tidak mampu menggunakan _sharingan-_nya, bahkan ia tidak akan mampu untuk melihat selama proses penyembuhan.

Alternatif lain, melakukan transplantasi mata, tetapi mata biasa yang bukan milik dari keturunan Uchiha.

Pilihan kedua sudah tentu ditolaknya.

Atau pilihan lain, ia tetap dapat melihat dan menggunakan _sharingan-_nya dengan resiko sakit yang luar biasa, seperti yang dirasakannya belakangan ini hingga Tsunade dapat menemukan cara lain untuk memulihkan matanya tanpa operasi.

Opsi pertama memang terdengar lebih baik, namun Sasuke masih belum bisa memutuskan, ia akan memikirkannya baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selama berbulan-bulan dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah sama sekali bukan dirinya. Namun, ia juga tidak kuasa menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Saking tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari seorang lelaki telah berdiri dengan sebuah buku oranye di tangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?" Entah darimana Kakashi datang, namun sepertinya ia sudah berada di ruangan Sasuke cukup lama.

Suara Kakashi membuat Sasuke terbangun dari pikirannya.

"Hn, baik-baik saja."

Kakashi menghela napas, tahu bagaimana sebenarnya keadaan anak-anaknya.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Tsunade, jadi pikirkanlah yang terbaik. Tidak ada salahnya kau istirahat di rumah untuk sementara, Sasuke." Lelaki itu menyarankan secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai tanggapannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku ada urusan." Kakashi bersiap meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oh … " Kakashi berhenti sejenak, lalu melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, "Sakura ada di kamar 134."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya, ia tahu informasi kecil ini cukup berharga bagi anak didiknya yang keras kepala itu.

Jika Sakura berada di kamar 134, artinya kamar gadis itu tepat berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap kecil beberapa kali, mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Gadis itu melirik nakas di samping ranjangnya dan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak terpasang selang infus, gadis itu membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong ke pangkuannya.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, ia selalu menjumpai sepiring apel yang masih segar saat bangun tidur. Dari warnanya, Sakura bisa memastikan apel-apel tersebut dikupas tidak terlalu lama sebelum dirinya bangun karena masih putih bersih.

Kira-kira siapa yang selalu melaukannya? Apa mungkin Tsunade atau Shizune. Dua orang itulah yang paling mungkin berada di rumah sakit sepagi itu dan mengupaskannya apel.

Mungkin nanti ia harus berterima kasih pada salah satu dari mereka, tapi Sakura terus saja lupa untuk mengucapkannya saat Shizune atau Tsunade memeriksanya.

Mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari seorang perawat telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_san_." Gadis muda yang memiliki _nametag _bertuliskan Yuki itu sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada pada gadis berambut cokelat sepinggang itu. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Yuki," ujarnya dengan sedikit cemberut.

Yuki tersenyum, lalu menghampiri _senpai-_nya dalam bidang medis itu. "Tsunade-_sama _menyuruhku untuk mengganti perbanmu, dia mungkin agak sedikit terlambat pagi ini," jelasnya. "Ada pasien yang sangat membutuhkannya," sambungnya.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan piring di pangkuannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa potong apel ke atas meja di samping ranjang.

Yuki mulai membuka lilitan-lilitan perban di beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti. "Saya rasa, luka-lukamu akan segera pulih."

Sakura mendesah, menatap sebuah goresan memanjang di sekitar perutnya. "Hmm, semoga."

Yuki terus melakukan pekerjaannya, sembari menceritakan tentang gosip-gosip yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan orang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mulai terkontaminasi Ino, Yuki," ujar Sakura bercanda.

Terkikik, Yuki menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Sedikit malu. "A-aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikannya," tukasnya memberi alasan.

Sakura tertawa dengan alasan Yuki yang menurutnya menggelikan. Ada-ada saja.

"Senang melihatmu tertawa seperti ini, Sakura."

"Eh?" Seketika, Sakura terdiam menatap Yuki dengan pandangan bertanya.

Yuki tersenyum, lalu merapika peralatan. "Rasanya, belakangan ini kau selalu terlihat murung," ungkapnya.

Sakura menunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Nah, aku akan menemui Tsunade untuk menjelaskan keadaanmu setelah ia selesai memeriksa –Uchiha-_san._" Yuki bersiap untuk keluar, namun Sakura menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura, tangan kanannya menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Yuki.

Yuki mendesah, kemudian menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu persis bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang kudengar kalau Uchiha-_san _ mengalami masalah yang sangat serius dengan matanya." Yuki menjelaskan.

Sakura menunduk, keuda tangannya terlihat lemas di sisinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tsunade-_sama _pasti melakukan yang terbaik, Sakura," ujarnya sedikit berusaha memberikan semangat.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melengkungkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Iya, _shishou _akan melakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah _kruk _menyangga lengan kanannya, Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang letaknya tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Lima belas menit sudah ia berdiri di sana, namun masih belum berniat untuk melewati pintu di depan matanya.

Sakura ragu, takut akan menerima penolakan dan kata-kata menyakitkan lagi. Ia juga sudah berjanji tidak akan menggangu Sasuke lagi. Namun, ia masih belum terlihat beranjak dari sana. Gadis itu menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut. Kendati dirinya telah berjanji untuk tidak menemui Sasuke lagi, nmaun ia tidak mampu membendung rasa rindunya hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang, ia sungguh khawatir.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Sakura membuka perlahan pintu bertuliskan angka 135 tersebut. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri, Sakura akhirnya melangkah sangat pelan agar tidak mengganggu pasien yang tengah berbaring disana.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Sakura kembali ragu.

Ia berhenti, menatap prihatin pada pemuda yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Sakura memperhatikan dada Sasuke yang naik turun secara konstan. Takut untuk melangkah lebih lanjut, ia hanya diam kaku. Tanpa direncanakan, semua hal yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang berputar kembali dalam benaknya. Kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menggema di kepalanya. Namun semua hal itu tidak mampu untuk membuat Sakura membenci pemuda itu.

Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah.

Mungkin, Sasuke memang selalu menjadi penyebab air mata dan luka hatinya. Namun, pemuda itulah juga sumber kebahagiannya.

Sakura sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, isakannya mulai terdengar. Nampaknya, hatinya masih belum sanggup untuk melihat Sasuke. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia benar-benar ingin melihat pemuda itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa lebih lama berada disana. Selain karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak mampu bertahan terlalu lama untuk berdiri, Sakura juga takut akan mengganggu Sasuke dengan isak tangisnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakura berbalik mundur. Suara _kruk _menyentuh lantai terdengar cukup jelas di tengah malam yang sunyi. Gadis itu berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat keributan.

Sakura tidak menyadari, sepasang mata hitam mulai terbuka dan menatap punggungnya penuh penyesalan.

Juga kerinduan.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa nyeri di kakinya. Memang, ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan kedua kakinya tanpa pengawasan, namun gadis itu memaksakan diri. Lihatlah akibatnya, gadis itu menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa sekarang. Sakura tidak menyangka, cedera di kakinya ternyata cukup serius.

Menggigit bibirnya untuk untuk menahan erangan, Sakura berusaha meraih obat pereda nyeri yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya.

"Ahh!"

Kakinya benar-benar sakit saat digerakkan. Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan erangan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Minumlah!"

Sejenak, Sakura melupakan sakit yang tengah menyerang kakinya. Ia _shock _dan tidak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya.

Di depan matanya, Sasuke berdiri dengan segelas air dan dua butir kapsul di tangannya.

"Sasuke … _kun_."

Ragu-ragu, Sakura mengambil air dan menelan sekaligus kapsul yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kali ini bukan karena nyeri di kakinya. Namun, kehadiran Sasuke di kamar rawatnya membuatnya bingung, kaget, takut, dan tentunya senang. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Jadi, ia hanya diam, menunduk sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Bahkan, untuk melirik Sasuke saja, Sakura tidak memiliki keberanian.

Pun juga dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi dan mulut tertutup rapat. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, sorot matanya menampilkan emosi yang tidak biasanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah tiga puluh menit tidak ada yang membuka suara, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memulainya.

Sakura masih terdiam, bukan karena takut namun sangat terkejut.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke, bahkan terlintas dalam pikirannyapun tak pernah.

Memberanikan diri, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku … untuk semuanya."

Untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda Uchiha itu mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada gadis yang selalu menangis karenanya.

"Sasuke … _kun_." Air mata meluncur deras menuruni pipi mulus Sakura. Senyum nyata tersungging di bibir pucatnya. Menggunakan lengan kirinya, Sakura mengusap air mata sembarangan. Namun, cairan bening itu terus meluncur tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Jadi, Sakura hanya membiarkannya.

Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya diam namun sorot matanya tampak lega. Bahkan, posisi duduknya terlihat lebih santai.

Sasuke mungkin sering menyebabkan rasa sakit bagi Sakura, tapi pemuda itu jugalah obatnya.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pembicaraan mereka seminggu yang lalu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura berangsur-angsur membaik. Bahkan, Sasuke sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kamar gadis itu, tentunya saat Sakura masih terjaga dengan alasan bosan hanya berdiam diri di ruang rawatnya.

Seperti sore ini, Sasuke tengah duduk di samping ranjang Sakura dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Bagaimana matamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang tengah dipegangnya. "Baik-baik saja," jawabnya, lalu kembali membaca.

Sakura mendesah, tahu jika Sasuke hanya berbohong.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Tsunade-_sama_," gumam Sakura membuat perhatian Sasuke ditujukan padanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata besarnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, memijat pelan pelipisnya karena matanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Aku belum tahu," desah Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang akhir-akhir seolah menjadi kebiasaannya. "T-tapi Sasuke-_kun_, jika tidak segera ditangani matamu akan lebih parah."

"Aku tahu, " sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura benar-benar khawatir.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, mulai dari wajah hingga kaki berbalut perban gadis itu.

"Aku menunggumu," ujar Sasuke. Matanya masi terpaku pada kaki Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

Seakan mengetahui isi kepala Sakura, Sasuke menghembuskan napas pendek (sedikit jengkel). "Setelah operasi, aku ingin dirawat oleh orang yang bisa kupercaya," jelasnya sambil menatap Sakura. "Jadi, cepatlah sembuh!" imbuhnya dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikn rona kemerahan yang menyebar di pipinya. "A-aku akan berusaha, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu meluncur begitu mudah dari mulutnya. Ujung telinganya bahkan sedikit memerah, entah malu karena ucapannya atau karena Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Apapun, yang pasti Sasuke tidak kehilangan tempatnya pulang dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga "rumahnya".

_Karena rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang memikirkanmu ... dan mencintaimu._

.

.

**End**

.

.

Ahhhh, ternyata sudah setaon nelantarin penpik ini..bunuh saya dengan pesona ultimate embah Madaaa!

Sumpahh, ide awalnya lupa, padahal pengen bikin yang agak nge-hurt, tapi enggak inget gimana plotnya dulu hahahha

Maaf kalo typo's sangat mengganggu dan buat endingnya yang kurang greget. Bingung bikin endingnya yang kek gimana T_T

Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah ripiu, maaf engga bisa bales satusatu…untuk yg nge-PM juga, terimaksihhh

Happy belated birthday untuk my beloved queen, Sakura Haruno yang sekarang udah jadi Uchiha Sakura. Tahun ini udah jadi mama yaaa…

Mohon riview dan konkritnya jika berkenan XDDD


End file.
